


Write on me

by iranoutofstars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iranoutofstars/pseuds/iranoutofstars
Summary: Clarke is a talented artist looking for inspiration. Lexa is beautiful.





	Write on me

Clarke was an artist. One of those artists who devoted their life to their passion. She went against anything and everything to get where she was and she had little support while doing that.  
  
Her mother was a renowned surgeon, her father was an engineer, who died in a car accident when she was little.  
She grew up in a small town, very conservative, in which art and music were just a something that was for leisure; to her it was something more, to her it was what she wanted to do to provide for herself. Obviously her mother didn’t approve, she wanted Clarke to follow in her steps and become a surgeon, but if Clarke was something other than talented, that was being stubborn. Incredibly so. At the end, the blonde left her house and her family and she moved to LA with her best friend, a vital petite brunette, incredibly smart and skilled.  
  
Leaving her home wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be, she was very close with her father and even though he had always supported her passion and her choices, she felt like she was abandoning him when moving away, but she had to escape, she could feel the limited minded atmosphere caging her. She felt like she was suffocating most of the times.  
  
She was pursuing her dreams while attending the university of liberal arts in LA, but she still felt like she was missing her inspiration, like Da Vinci had his De Cavalieri, she needed a muse, or something that would compel her to draw and paint for days. After four years in the new city, she still hadn’t found that. Sure, the landscape was beautiful, but after one drawing or two she couldn’t find anything else to highlight, not one new particular that caught her attention, she was sure that there were enough details to fill thousands of canvas, but they just didn’t spark her interest and the same went for everything else she saw. That was, until the most beautiful girl caught her eye while she was sitting under a tree in the campus.  
  
That day she had decided she would try to represent the life on campus: hundreds of students passing by, chatting with friends, playing around in the early hours of the afternoon. Her gaze was surveying the area to study the scene in order to draw it on the blank page that stared back at her expectantly. That’s when the beautiful brunette caught her eye, her chin was held up high in a posture that would have given off a bit of an attitude, but Clarke saw it as confidence; her posture was straight, her walk was sure, her hair was long and carefully braided, her profile was sharp and the way the light hit her tanned skin was just embellishing her already outstanding presence.  
Clarke draw her quietly trying to convey in her memory every single detail of that woman that was sparking in her so many emotions that one blank page couldn’t possibly be enough. She drew as quickly as possible before the green-eyed beauty disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Weeks later, she was still covering pages on pages of the woman, but her memory was fading and the first canvas couldn’t stand the comparison.  
She was hyper-aware when passing through the campus, hoping to see her again. Raven, her best friend, of course, didn’t miss the chance to tease her non-stop for the whole time, adding frustration to her already high-level of stress.  
  
One day in particular, Clarke woke up with her hand itching to take the pencil and draw again the profile of the mystery woman, when Raven entered her room (without knocking, obviously).  
“Oh, you are on that girl again, ah?” she said glancing briefly at the notebook, Clarke was having some trouble remembering how high her cheek bones were, was her nose like that? No, it was thinner.  
She ignored the other girl, but Raven was relentless. “Tell me again, you saw this chick once, right?”  
“Yeah, so?” the blonde replied distantly.  
“I think you are obsessed, Clarkey. You weren’t so into someone not even when you were dating that boy...”  
“Go away Raven.” She said annoyed, not even glancing at her.  
“No, but seriously, do I have to send you to the anonymous stalk-a-holic?” she asked smirking. Clarke huffed.  
“No, but seriously, go away.” She replied, trying to bring up the image that was fading.  
She had given up when she noticed she was going to be late to her first class of the day if she didn’t get a move, so she tucked the notebook in her bag and threw some other stuff in it, then flew out of the door and ran all the way through campus.  
  
She arrived late anyway, getting a stern glare from her professor when she burst through the door whilst he was talking; she blushed profusely and took a seat in the front. She took out her notebook and resumed her drawing, needless to say her professor took notice of that and not so kindly told her that if she wasn’t going to pay attention she might as well take her drawings outside, so she did, even if she knew that she would have have to work double in that class to pass. She was still trying to put her stuff in her bag while exiting the classroom, too busy to look where she was going she collided with a slender body. She stumbled backwards and lost balance, all the pages that where tucked messily in her notebook went flying around and she landed on her butt, groaning. She looked sharply at the other person, when she noticed the woman she had been drawing for the last three weeks was looking at her. Her mouth went slack in surprise. The rude words intended for her lost in her throat when the green-eyed beauty stretched out a hand to help her up. Clarke took her hand gladly, curious as to know what her skin felt like.  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The blonde apologized.  
“Don’t worry, I wasn’t really paying attention either.” She said, her voice was something Clarke didn’t expect. It was sweet and soft and it felt like silk. “Plus, I think you got it worse anyway.” She added looking around at all the paper sprawled around on the floor. Only then, the blonde realized that all those drawings were portraying that same girl that was standing in front of her, she scrambled to the floor, trying to retrieve all of them before she could take a good look. From the corner of her eye she saw the other one kneel beside her, taking one of the pages before Clarke could get to it. She stared at the portray closely while Clarke put all of the other pages away.  
“Uhm… that’s not finished.” She said as a way of explaining, even if she knew it wasn’t an explanation at all.  
Those bright eyes rose from the drawing to look at her.  
“Ehm… I’m sorry… I saw you the other day in campus and I just felt inspired… I swear I’m not a stalker, honestly, it’s just that I had been having troubles, being inspired and such… I’m.. I’m an artist and I couldn’t draw anything more than once, but then I saw you and I don’t know I just…” the blonde stopped, partly because she realized she was rambling, partly because she knew she couldn’t finish the sentence, what was she supposed to say? ‘Cause I found you incredibly beautiful and I couldn’t stop thinking about you’? that didn’t seem stalkerish at all! “I’m sorry.” She settled on, at last. “I’m Clarke.” She said stretching out her hand, she knew it seemed silly and the girl would probably ask for a restraining order for her, but her mind seemed to have shut down the moment she laid eyes on her. The woman stared back at her, an unreadable expression on her face and the page still clutched right in her hand.  
“My name is Lexa.” She said after a moment or two, taking her hand to shake it. “So you’re an artist, ah?” she asked. “I’m assuming you go to school here, then.” She asked.  
“Yeah. You too?” the blonde asked, almost hopeful to keep on seeing her every once in a while, but mostly glad that the other one wasn’t freaking out.  
“No, I’m afraid art isn’t my thing. I’m hopeless at it. I’m the CEO of a company not far from here, we are organizing a project with the school.” She said shortly, not wanting to talk over the details of the business arrangement, she glanced back at the paper. “You are really talented, by the way, I’m not that bad as to not recognize it.”  
“Thank you.” Clarke replied blushing.  
“And it’s not everyday that a pretty girl claims I’m her artistic inspiration.” She added handing back the paper. “Hopefully I’ll be seeing more of you, Clarke.” She finished winking at her whilst walking away.  
  
Clarke had to pinch himself several times, just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, before making her way out of the hallway.


End file.
